emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7646 (20th October 2016)
Dotty's christening takes place, but Ashley is upset to forget his daughter. Lachlan tries to get help after getting locked in Robert's boot but to no avail. Later, horror unfolds on the Hotten Bypass as a twelve car (and one motorbike) pile-up occurs after a mentally unwell Emma accidentally pushes James from the bridge. The mourners gather round the grave as Harriet prays. Dazed Ashley sits in his upturned car. Plot Monday 17th October 2016 The Thomases, Doug and Diane sit in the garden and listen to Ashley's radio interview. The radio turns off, so Doug flicks a fuse and they continue to listening proudly to the interview. When the interview is finished Laurel asks Ashley if he's feeling up to the christening, as they can postpone. Ashley insists he's fine and heads into the house to put on his suit. Inside, Ashley draws the bedroom curtains, forgetting he is supposed to get dressed, he gets into bed. Arthur brings him his notebook that he left downstairs, and Ashley has to look inside to remember that today is Dotty's christening today. He asks Arthur not to tell anyone he has forgot. Arthur questions if Ashley forgot Dotty, and asks if he'll forget him too. Ashley honestly admits to his son that one day he might, but hopefully not for ages yet. Laurel worries that Ashley might be coming down with Gabby's flu which could exacerbate his symptoms. Doug suggests she postpone the christening, before she sends Ashley back inside as he's forgotten to change out of his pajama bottoms. Upstairs, Ashley gets into bed again, and Arthur has to again remind him again that's it's Dotty's christening. He reveals he had written it on Ashley's arm to stop him forgetting. Ashley asks Laurel how he could forget something so important, so Laurel suggests they postpone, but Ashley insists it should go ahead as he's not going to get better, and he wants to, and needs to be there, as it will be the biggest thing he'll be there for in Dotty's life. At St Swithin's Church, Ashley is holding Dotty, but can't remember who's christening it is. Laurel is forced to explain it's their daughter's christening, as Ashley begins to cry. The Thomases return home where Ashley questions if they are late for something. In the bedroom, Ashley wakes up and looks in his notebook to find the note about Dotty's christening. He spots the alarm clock that is flashing 12:00 and hurries out the house and into his car. Sandy finds the bed empty, and hears the car starting as Ashley races away. On a country road, a police officer talks to Aaron and Robert about Aaron's car being abandoned. In the boot, Lachlan bangs, but Aaron manages to cover the noise. Meanwhile, at the camping site, Paddy, Marlon and Leo watch on as Rhona and Pierce fight and Pierce drives away. At the same time, James asks for help only to find it's Emma. Ashley programmes the sat-nav. Diane tries to keep panicked Laurel calm as the villagers go out to search for Ashley. On a bridge James orders Emma to stay away from him, but Emma insists he doesn't need to feel guilty for what he's done. James is adamant she has got to stop, but Emma insists she can't, as if she does, she'll lose everything. James tells her she has lost him, and she'll lose the boys when they hear about this. He tells her she is obsessed and sick and it isn't love, otherwise she'd walk away from him. James tells her that she'll be able to live without them again, like she did for years. Emma brings up Holly and John's death and concludes James is saying she should be more like Moira. Emma begins hitting and pushing James. In the car boot, Lachlan manages to free his hands and pulls off the tape covering his mouth. Paddy and Rhona argue as they chase Pierce along the Hotten Bypass. Paddy speeds up as Pierce hits the accelerator. On the bridge, Emma admits to James she heard him in the hospital with Ross, and she knows about him saying he always loved Moira. James explains she didn't hear everything, as he said he wanted her. Emma is delighted James still wants her and believes there is hope for them. James admits part of him still loves her, so Emma leans in for a kiss, which James avoids. Emma pushes James, and he falls down on the road bellow, landing on Ashley's car windscreen. Pierce watches Ashley's car roll in the mirror and brakes. Ashley sits in the upturned car, when a van smashes into him, also hitting Pierce's car before it comes to a stop. Paddy is distracted, and smashes into a car which tumbles down the road. Pierce watches this, so doesn't see a car approaching, which smashes his own car. All the cars smash together as Emma surveys the damage she has caused from the bridge. Robert shows Aaron the ring, which distracts Aaron, and their car ends up careering into a lake. James lies on the road. Ashley lies in his upturned car and looks at his hand to see a note to remind him to look at his arm, he looks to see a message from Laurel telling him that she loves him. Cast Regular cast *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Arthur Thomas - Alfie Clarke *Sandy Thomas - Freddie Jones *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Bernice White - Samantha Giles *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Dotty Thomas - Tilly-Rue Foster and Ellerie Carroll (uncredited) *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harvey Rogerson (uncredited) *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *James Barton - Bill Ward *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas Guest cast *Police Officer - Joel Stockhill Locations *Cemetery *Mulberry Cottage - Front garden and Laurel and Ashley's bedroom *St Swithin's Church, Hotten *Robblesfield Road *Unknown roads *Camping ground near Hotten Bypass *Fairview Woods *Hotten Bypass *The Woolpack - Exterior *Main Street *Bridge over Hotten Bypass Notes *To commemorate Emmerdale's 44th anniversary, a special week of episodes follows four sets of characters through the same 24 hour period. Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes